


You're laughing.

by mobileLignum



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: You just did something awful and you're laughing





	You're laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks I was forced to write this.

You’re giggling, more than that you’re dying of laughter. You just did something awful and you can’t stop chuckling thinking about how amazing its gonna be for you. You just sent a MYSTERIOUS PRESENT to one of your friends, and she hasn’t got a clue. You feel like the smartest of puppeteers right now, pulling the strings of those little floppy fuckers and getting them to do what you want. You’ve always had affinity for childish things such as puppetry but this is the only time in which it has become relevant. Your name is LARAMY SDILLO and you belong to a rather obscure religion revolving around faes and pranking. You cover yourself in red markings and decorate your tree hive in bright colors as a show of rebellion, you do this because a long time ago another bronzeblood (much like yourself) started a revolution against the system that ended up creating your religion in the first place.

Due to the mischievous nature of your religious culture you have gained a love for pranking, and due to the obscurity of your cult everybody mistakes your advances for caliginous solicitations. You never confirm or deny whether those are true or not, you just love the attention it brings to you, mainly because you yourself don’t know. Feelings are a question wrapped in an enigma under a layer of nonsense about pity and shit, tonight you’ve finally acted upon one of your supposed advances, never mind the fact that you already have a kismesis, you already have more than one matesprit, you don’t see why polyamorous kismesitude can’t be a thing. You enter your room, and run to your computer. You have the biggest sharpest toothed smile there is on your face. And you begin messaging your pranking victim.  
apatheticTomfoolery [AT] began trolling  perceptiveAcrobat [PA]

AT: heeeeeeeey there best friend 

PA: what did you do to my lusus 

AT: what do you mean :0c 

PA: oh don’t act dumb 

AT: oh but I am dumb :3c 

AT: im so dumb Amanda 

AT: you always say it yourself, remember? 

PA: I mean, true, but not like that, it’s not like im trying to get you to uh 

PA: I mean I just want you to be less…naive? 

You giggle as you type your response. God she’s so transparent it’s almost adorable. You also can’t believe how naive SHE is.

AT: and I appreciate that 

AT: what were you saying about your lusus? 

PA: there’s a note attached to her and she keeps wandering off, it says I should follow her. It says I should follow her 

AT: huh, maybe you should 

PA: I’m not dumb laramy, someone with communing powers is doing this, probably to lure me into a trap so I can be fed to their lusus 

AT: sounds like an adventure! 

PA: I guess???? 

AT: look it’s not like you are gonna solve this problem by being passive 

AT: you finally get a chance to see if you’re weaksauce after all. Do you want to lose your lusus? 

PA: she can probably defend herself 

AT: not from a communer 

PA: fuck, I really don’t want to 

AT: wow you’re fucking cowardly aren’t you 

PA: shut up im just cautious 

AT: Amanda is scared Amanda is scared!!!! 

PA: stop, I fucking hate it when you do that 

AT: Amanda is scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaared! 

PA: freaking-Fine! 

perceptiveAcrobat [PA] ceased trolling  apatheticTomfoolery [AT]

AT: ♠ 

You’re now AMANDA JEANET and you’re fucking angry and terrified. You can’t believe you’ve been convinced to follow your GUARDIAN into your doom. You’ve always found it that you’re stupider around LARAMY, they just get under your nerves easily, way too easily. Yet you can’t help but keep coming back to talk to them, it’s infuriating mainly because you know they can sometimes be really smart. You can’t help but hate that they’re right about you being too passive, or that they somehow get your face covered in slime pie every so often, even if you’ve fallen for the trick before.

This whole situation reminds you of how you met them in fact. You were both around three or four sweeps. And both your lusii were wandering off, you know now it’s because it was their mating season, both of you followed your respective lusii until you found them both doing their sick mammalian ritual. You wanted nothing but to forget the whole thing but Laramy insisted that you should become friends, and so you got their troll handle. Now that you think about it she’s leading you down a very similar path. You’re walking through small villages to find a small forest until you reach a brightly decorated hive. Your tiger mom easily floats up to there with her psionic powers. You know someone must live in this hive, fuck, this is where you die isn’t it. You climb the tree with relative ease and find inside two tiger lusii just straight up fighting each other. You can tell your tiger mom snapped out of her control. You get closer, hesitating and as soon as you do you hear a voice yell from the side.

”PSYCHE” 

And suddenly your face is covered in pie. You get up and see a familiar face. You’re filled with confusion and very quickly go to anger. You don’t even bother reading whatever was written in the pie tin. You jump on that asshole and start passionately hate snogging them. They seem actually really surprised, for once you got the jump on them.

You learned later that night that the pie tin had a message containing the words “be mine ♠”


End file.
